The Origin of Janja and Cheezi
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Going to make a more serious story about the hyena Trio's offspring -complete-
1. Ed's Surprise

**Ya, so I haven't made a chapter story on here in a long time. Plus even though Lion Guard is almost a year old, so many things are left unanswered. Mostly about the Outlands.**

 **Where are Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed ?**

 **If Zira's banished already, why is Janja still living there? Assuming Zira's the reason they "ran off" as Nuka said in LK 2**

 **Eh, I've been wanting to make this for a while, and I'm tired of waiting for answers.**

 **At least can safely say Shenzi became a mother, and Ed a father (not to each other though, ShenziXBanzai forever)**

 **Okay, let's get on with this**

* * *

The rain continued to pour down upon the Pridelands and Outlands. As if a gift from the great Kings of the Past, that order how been restored thanks to Simba's return and Scar's death.

And speaking of Scar's death, his killers now resided back in their old elephant graveyard home. Along with the rest of Shenzi's clan

"Geez," Banzai said watching the rain pour from the dryness and comfort of their elephant skull home "Is this rain ever gonna let up? It's been like this for days,"

"Just be happy we got water again," Shenzi said "No sense in dying of thirst and hunger. Plus all the rain means the grass and plants will grow back. Which means all the herds of animals to,"

Banzai's stomach growled just then "Lets hope that's soon. Gosh, we haven't had a good meal since we devoured Scar. How could someone so rotten taste so good anyway?"

Just then a maniacal laughter was heard as the final member of the hyena trio entered the skull home

Ed shook the water off himself

"Hey!" Banzai cried getting a shower now

"Where have you been Ed?" Shenzi wondered

Ed spoke in his manic laughing language

"YOU GOT A WHAT..?!" his friends said in disbelief

Ed repeated himself

"No way, you're pulling our legs," Banzai said

Ed shook his head

"Wow...Ed...I don't what to say," Shenzi said "Congrats, who's the pretty girl?"

"Probably just a nuts as Ed here," Banzai joked

Shenzi bonked him on head

Ed told his friends of his new girlfriend, her name was Rooi (that's afrikaans for "Red." Afrikaans is an official language of South Africa). She and Ed had met during Scar's rule. Rooi had bangs like Shenzi, yet less spots, also her nose was reddish. She liked how funny Ed was, he even showed her how to play "Birdy Boiler" with Zazu.

Zazu didn't find it very comedic.

"Guess anyone can find true love," Banzai said

Ed spoke some more

Shenzi and Banzai's jaws both dropped

"Whoa! You sure Ed?" Banzai asked

Ed nodded

"Mates?" Shenzi said trying still to fully adsorb what Ed has just said "You're going to ask Rooi to be your mate?"

Ed spoke

"Yes we're happy for you Ed. It's just..."

"You sure you're up for that Ed?" Banzai asked "I mean, that's a big commitment,"

Ed spoke again

"I'm didn't say you were irresponsible," Banzai said "It's just you're..."

Ed yelled at Banzai

"No, I wasn't gonna say stupid," Banzai said "I just meant your...condition

Ed ran off into the rain. The water hiding the tears flowing from his eyes

"Good going Banzai," Shenzi said bonking him on the head again

"It's not my fault he was born speech impaired," Banzai said

"A good portion of my clan died not to long ago fighting for Scar, the rest are still barley getting by, and I can't sleep soundly at night because of Zira,"

"Zira?" Banzai asked

"Yes, as in _Oh Scar how I love you my beloved. I'm blessed to be your queen._ That Zira!"

"Isn't she still in the Pridelands?" Banzai said "Odds are Simba will just toss her off that big old rock to, she won't be a problem,"

"I hope you're right," Shenzi said looking out the entrance of their home

"Huh?" Shenzi said seeing smething in the distance "What are those?"

"What's what?" Banzai said looking outside as well now

The two hyena's saw two figures out in the rain

"Oh boy," Banzai said "Food!"

Shenzi's stomach growled just then

"I could use a good meal after all this stress, just remember to save some for Ed. You owe him an apology,"

"Fair enough," Banzai said

Wit that the hyena duo ran out into the rain towards their new meal

* * *

 **Who are the mystery animals?**

 **What'll happen with Ed and Rooi?**

 **More l8ter**


	2. Jackals and First Words

Shenzi and Banzai ran toward their new snacks

"I wounder what they could be?" Banzai said

"Please be zebra," Shenzi said "I love zebra,"

Yet as they got closer, they heard

"How can you be wanting to take a nap in the rain Goigoi!?" A certain female jackal said

Shenzi and Banzai stopped as they saw who the mystery duo was. Reirei and Goigoi, the jackals

"Reirei?" Shenzi said

"AH!" Goigoi jumped seeing the hyenas "Don't look at me! Reirei wanted to come here!"

The male jackal now hid behind his mate

"You're such coward!" Reirei said to him "I swear I'll be the one doing all the work with the pups,"

"Pups?" Shenzi said "You're pregnant Reirei?"

"Pregnant!?" When were you gonna tell me?!" Goigoi said

Reirei smiled "For once you've done something right Goigoi you lazy goof," she thought

The female jackal lowered her ears and stuck her tail between her legs, submitting to the hyenas

"Yes Queen Shenzi, I'm with pups. Goigoi and I were out searching for food. As you well know, food has been hard to come by these days. Though I'm feeding for more than myself now. Have to think about the little ones. Please, you wouldn't be so cruel to kill unborn puppies would you?"

Reirei gave Shenzi and Banzai the saddest of sad puppy dog eyes

"Should we still eat them?" Banzai said "I mean we ate Scar, and almost his cub of a nephew,"

"You killed Scar!?" Goigoi said, a yellow puddle forming under him as he wet his fur in fear

Shenzi looked at the pair of sad, pathetic jackals

"Go home," Shenzi said

"Oh thank you! Thank you queen Shenzi! I bow my head to your majesty," Reirei said C'mon Goigoi

The jackals mate followed

"Why'd you let them go?" Banzai said "I'm starving,"

"Even I have some moral standards Banzai," Shenzi "Besides, what'll the Outlands come to if we start eating our neighbors? We already had to fight one battle with some predators, I'd rather not start a civil war in the Outlands,"

"They were just two jackals," Banzai said

"And how are you sure their aren't more in their territory? Or what if the vultures found out we kill other Outland predators? Chaos Banzai, that's what," Shenzi said

The rain began to let up as the duo left for home

"Phew, can't believe that worked," Reirei said

"Hello in puppies," Goigoi said to his mates belly "I'm you're daddy,"

"You can stop pretending Goigoi we're safe," Reirei said

"So, you're not having puppies?" Goigoi said

"No," Reirei said "It's not even mating season yet,"

"Well let's hope you have a small litter when it dose," Goigoi said "Don't want to loose all my nap time taking care of a ton pf pups,"

Reirei rolled her eyes

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed looked at himself in a puddle that had almost totally stopped now. Meaning he could see his reflection clearly

The goofy eyed, big tongued hyena looked back at him

He thought a bit more about what Banzai said

Would Rooi really want a mate who was so...different?

Ed stuck his tongue in his mouth, then, with all his might. He began to try something he'd never done in all his life

"E-e-e...Ed!" the crazy hyena spoke his first word

* * *

 **ED TALKS!**

 **Eh, Disney will probably do that once the live action/CGI remake is made (rumor)**

 **More l8ter**


	3. Queen and King?

Shenzi and Banzai were back home

"I still can believe you let a free meal go," Banzai said

"We were just over this," Shenzi said

"Hey, we took on an army of lion, we could easily handle a few lousy jackals." Banzai argued

"I'm just doing what's best for my clan Banzai!" Shenzi said

 _"Oh I'm sorry your highness,"_ Banzai said sarcastically _"Please don't make an actual royal decree and punish me,"_

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shenzi said

"I'm just saying for a queen, you sure don't act like one," Banzai said

"Excuse me?" Shenzi said

"Let's see. Being a lackey for Scar, keeping us in the Pridelands when things went south, having us defend Scar after Simba showed up. Heck if you were a lioness, I bet you'd have been taking it up the rear rather than Zira. And not for romance either,"

"And did I not help Nala escape to find help? I saw the damage that was going on! We technically brought Simba back to the Pridelands!"

"Just dumb luck if you ask me, plus that meant you were wrong." Banzai said

"About what?" Shenzi said

 _"Well he's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he comes back we'll kill him,"_ Banzai said making his best girly voice

Shenzi tackled him

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! EVERYTHING I'VE DONE WAS FOR THE GOOD OUR CLAN! DID SCAR LET US DOWN!? YES! WAS I AFRAID THAT'D HE'D PUNISH US? YES! SCAR SCREWED US! NOT ME! I WAS WORRIED FOR THE CLAN! AND STILL AM!" Shenzi cried

Banzai tried to say something, yet Shenzi's paw was on his throat

"What!?" Shenzi said removing her paw. Tears of anger in her eyes at this point.

"I'm sorry," Banzai said. His stomach growled again "You know how I get when I'm hungry,"

Shenzi got off him, her stomach growled to

"Hehe, ya I get cranky when I'm hungry to," she said "Sorry about overreacting,"

"No, no, you're right," Banzai said "You're a good queen. You'll lead our clan proudly into the next generation,"

"Next generation?" Shenzi said "You mean you want to..?"

"What? Banzai said. Then he suddenly got it "Whoa wait! I didn't mean I...I mean unless...Well we have known each other a long time but..."

Shenzi put her paw on his mouth

"Look, it's been a long day. Lets just go to the river and get a drink. At least we can get to sleep with something in our stomachs,"

Shenzi took her paw away

"Agreed," Banzai said

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave in the Elephant Graveyard, a female hyena with a red nose was munching on a dead bird she'd came across earlier

"Guess something else good came from all this rain besides a good drink," Rooi said

Just then, she heard something outside

"Hello?" she said getting up to investigate, only to see Ed

"Oh, hello Ed,"

"Hel-lo R-r-Rooi," Ed said

Rooi eyes grew wide with shock, then she pass out

"ROOI!" Ed cried

* * *

 **More l8ter**


	4. Signs

The sun rose on over the Outlands, night giving way to a new day

As the rays of morning light spread, they soon reached Rooi's cave

"Ugh," the female hyena stirred as she awoke

"What hap..?"

She suddenly felt the calming nuzzle of another hyena against the side of her face

"Ed?" she said looking at her nuzzler "What are you doing here?"

"Ed...make sure R-Rooi...okay," Ed said

Rooi gasped once more as last night surprise zipped back through her mind

"Ed...You...You can talk?" she said

"Ed like Rooi," Ed said "Ed want to show Rooi, Ed can be good for Rooi. Be good mate,"

"Oh my," Rooi said taken back "Ed I..."

"Rooi no like Ed talk?" Ed said

"No, I do it's just...This is a lot to take in all at once," Rooi said "How about we talk about this more after some breakfast?"

"Yes, Ed hungry," Ed said

"Maybe we can work on your grammar a bit to," Rooi said

* * *

Meanwhile, back as Shenzi's elephant skull

The royal hyena and Banzai began to awake as well

"Good morning Shenzi," Banzai said

"Morning Banzai," Shenzi said

Yet as the duo awoke, they soon realized a certain something was missing

"Ed never came home?" Shenzi said looking around

"He didn't?" Banzai said starting to look as well "Oh no, you think something bad happened to him last night after he left? Oh why'd I'd have to make him upset?!"

"We should go ask the other hyenas if they've seen him," Shenzi said

"Ya," Banzai said as he followed out of there home

As they were out asking fellow clan hyenas, the duo noticed some things

They saw a female hyena nursing some pups that couldn't be more than a week old.

Then they saw a male hyena nuzzling the large belly of it's mate. Safe to assume she was expecting

And if that wasn't enough, when they came up to the cave of another member of the clan

"Sorry, queen Shenzi! I'm in the middle of something!" A male voice echoed out from the caves entrance

"Oh no," a female voice said "He's all in! YES!"

"Okay..." Shenzi and Banzai said awkwardly leaving, going to search more

"Wow, didn't think so much of the clan were..."

"Must be cause of the rain, they know we'll have plenty of food soon to provide for some youths. Unlike Scar's rule," Shenzi said

"But with all of them having children, shouldn't you...I mean,"

Banzai began to blush "I can't believe I'm asking this," he screamed in his mind

"Friends!" a voice called out

"Huh?" Shenzi and Banzai snapping out of their awkward conversation

The duo looked over to see Ed and Rooi

"Ed?" Banzai said "Did you just?"

"Ed talk now," Ed said

Shenzi and Banzai gsped

"No Ed," Rooi said "You say. _Yes, I am able to talk now,"_

"Oh, sorry Rooi," Ed said

"Say, Ed and I found a dead zebra near the river," Rooi said

"Zebra?" Shenzi and Banzai said

"River big now. Ed see many animals going to the Pridelands," Ed said

"Wow, the herds must be returning sooner than I expected," Shenzi said

"Maybe they heard news of Scar's defeat," Banzai said

"Well whatever the reason, it's a blessing to us. Lead the way Ed," Shenzi said

"Zebra!" Ed said happily

* * *

 **More l8ter**


	5. Nature

The four hyenas where now near the river that divided the Pridelands and Outlands

Along with their zebra meal

"Oh it's been to long since I've had one of these," Shenzi said enjoying every moment of eating the dead horse

"Looks like you were right about the herds Ed," Banzai said looking out towards the Pridelands. From where they were, the could faintly make out the shapes of elephants and giraffes, along with hearing the cries of other

"Much food," Ed said

"Wait till the rest of clan hears the good news," Rooi said "Good job honey,"

Rooi gave Ed a loving nuzzle

Ed smiled and nuzzled her back

"Awww," Shenzi said. She couldn't help but feel happy for her friend

"Hehe, I'm sure you to must have had plenty of moments like these," Rooi said

"Huh?" Shenzi and Banzai said looking at each other awkwardly

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rooi said "It's just you two always seem to hang out together, a lot of the clan thinks you're..."

"Shenzi no like Banzai?" Ed said

"No Ed I like him...But I don't..." Shenzi blushed

"We're just friends," Banzai said

"Yeah, friends," Shenzi said warping a paw around Banzai "Just good ol' friends,"

"Awww," Rooi said "Come Ed, we still have go tidy up the cave. I have a special night planed for us,"

"Special night?" Ed said

Rooi winked at her goofy mate "Yes, very special,"

Ed's heart began to pound a bit faster "Wait up!" Ed said following her

"Whoa," Banzai said "I can't believe Ed's going to get _under the tail_ ,"

"Me either," Shenzi said surprised

"So...ya then," Banzai said

"Ya what?" Shenzi said

"We're friends, right? Just friends," Banzai said

"Ya, I mean we've known each other for since we were pups," Shenzi said "How super weird would that be, hehe?"

Suddenly Banzai smelled something, it was an odor he'd smelled quite a lot back with the clan. And it was coming from Shenzi

"Oh my gosh!" Banzai said

"What?" Shenzi said

"You're in heat right now!" Banzai said

"I...I am most certainly n...Banzai!" Shenzi said suprised

'What What's the big..?"

Shenzi began pointed downward at Banzai

"Huh?" the hyena said looking down, only to see something was indeed big.

"Oh my!" Banzai said trying to cover _it_

"So, you really do like me, huh?" Shenzi said

"I...I..." Words failed Banzai

Shenzi began to circle her friend

"Uh, what's happening?" Banzai asked

"Well, it wasn't like I was going to get married to that crazy meerkat Timon after all," Shenzi licked his cheek

"Oh..." Banzai said. His _little friend_ getting _more powered up_ as well

"Dose it do tricks?" Shenzi asked. The scent of pheromones further turning Banzai on

"Well, how bout we go home and see?" Banzai said

"My clan was overdue for a princess anyway," Shenzi said "Plus not many of the other males can say they're as tough as you are. Cactus Butt,"

"Well if I'm Cactus Butt, then you're about to be Love G..." Banzai said

Shenzi put her paw over his mouth

"Shhh, enough talk, let's just get to the action," Shenzi said horny

The queen opening up, giving Banzai access to her

"Right here right now eh?" Banzai said "Alright then, here we go!"

Thus both hyena couples passionately made love this day

And as they did, new life began to within Shenzi and Rooi

* * *

 **Well, Janja and Cheezi are "in" literally**

 **More l8ter**


	6. New Neighbors

**Ya, so...think of this as a "To be continued"**

 **Unfortunately** **I have to cut the story off here**

 **Don't get me wrong, I'd love to keep it going. Used to really enjoy doing preg fics**

 **Yet Lion Guard decided to toss a big monkey wrench in the whole thing.**

 **Like I stated at the start of the story. The Outlands don't make sense**

 **No mother would run off an abandon their children with a psycho like Zira.**

 **And, assuming the dark route (I pray it never come to be true) why would Janja live near the one that murdered his parents?**

 **I swear we better get a load of answers to these questions once Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu show up in Lion Guard (which they are going to)**

 **Hey, more Nuka comedy XD**

 **Okay, rant over. Time to (sadly) end the story**

* * *

The sun rose on a new day, along with a very pleasured queen, and her mate

"How was I last night your highness?" Banzai asked

"I got the royal treatment alright," Shenzi said

"Hehe," Banzai chuckled

Though this beautiful morning and reminiscing of last nights fun was suddenly ruined as Shenzi noticed something walking across a log bridge that connected the Pridelands and Outlands. Followed by a fairly good sized group

"Simba, that monster!" the voice of an angry lioness cried

"Zira?" Shenzi said seeing who was now in her home lands "What are you doing here?"

"Like it wasn't enough for that fiend to slay my beloved Scar, but now he has banished me and the followeres of our great king here. To these horrid Outlands!" Zira said

"Scar had followers?" Banzai whispered to Shenzi "The guy let the Pride..."

Shenzi nudged him with her paw

"What did he say?" Zira asked

"He was just saying..." Shenzi began "How, great it was to see our favorite cubs again,"

Shenzi looked at Nuka, Vitani and Kovu

"Hi kids," she said to them

"Aunt Shenzi! Uncle Banzai" the trio of cubs said as they went and hugged her and Banzai

"Thank goodness Scar had us babysit these kids," Shenzi though remembering how Scar would dump Kovu and the others on the hyena trio whenever he went out hunting or something

"Well don't think of this as a friendly visit," Zira said "Their's work to be done. Scar shall be avenged, and Kovu shall take his rightful place as king. Like my beloved wanted,"

"Seriously how'd she fall for that nut?" Banzai whispered to Shenzi

"What was that Uncle Banzai?" Nuka said

"Uh..." Banzai began

"Say, who want to play birdy boiler?"

"Birdy boiler!" the cubs cheered

"Wait," Kovu said "But we don't have Zazu here,"

"We'll improvise," Shenzi said

"Mom can we go play with aunt Shenzi and Uncle Banzai?" Vitani said

"I suppose, I need some time to find a place for my pride here.," Zira said "Though don't expect any charity from me,"

"Huh?" Shenzi said

"You're clan failed Scar, you didn't protect him from that murderous Simba. If it weren't for all you've done for him and I during his rule. I'd tear you apart right now,"

"Mother," Nuka said

Zira growled at her cub

"Nevermind," Nuka said

Shenzi gulped

"Simba's downfall shall be brought by Kovu," Zira said "Enjoy this day my child, for tomorrow, your training begins,"

With that the cubs and hyenas went to play

"Geez," Banzai said "That girl is nuts,"

"Don't worry Banzai, we've got time. We'll think of something," Shenzi said

It wasn't long till the rest of Shenzi's cleaned learned of their new neighbors

"Lion in Outlands, that bad," Ed said

"You said it honey," Rooi said

 **The end**


End file.
